Testing microcircuits before soldering them onto circuit boards is good manufacturing practice. Defective microcircuits are difficult or impossible to remove from a circuit board, so installing a defective microcircuit typically requires scrapping the entire circuit board. In general, testing of an individual microcircuit involves temporarily connecting test contacts to the microcircuit terminals, and then using special test circuitry connected to the test contacts to operate the microcircuit to test the microcircuit functions.
Microcircuits are provided in a number of different package types. The means for connecting test contacts to a particular type of microcircuit depends on the type of package enclosing the microcircuit and the type of contacts carried by the package. Of course, making good contact between every one of the test contacts and the associated microcircuit terminal is very important, since a bad test connection to even one microcircuit terminal will indicate the microcircuit as defective even though the microcircuit may in fact be fully functional.
The type of package of interest for this invention is the so-called leadless package, where small connector pads along the edges of one face form solder terminals by which the package is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board. Internal wiring connects the internal microcircuit to the solder terminals. Hereafter the term “package” will refer to so-called leadless packages unless otherwise stated or the context clearly indicates otherwise. Further, the microcircuit under test is conventionally referred to as the “DUT”, that is, device under test.
Such package solder terminals may be 2–mm. wide along the edge of the package surface and perhaps 5 mm. long. The spacing between terminals may be 1–2 mm.
Due to unavoidable variations in the manufacturing process, the connector pad surfaces in leadless packages are not completely coplanar. This does not affect the soldering process because the solder can fill in between the circuit board contacts and the package terminals.
But when temporarily connecting test contacts to package terminals, the lack of co-planarity may cause poor or even no contact between the test contacts and the package terminals. For this reason, test contacts are usually designed to be compliant, that is shift or move under load so that each test contact makes solid mechanical and electrical contact with the package terminal.
Not only does the lack of co-planarity cause problems when testing microcircuits in leadless packages, but other problems may as well cause poor electrical connections between the test contacts and the package terminals. For example, oxides may interfere with the electrical connections, particularly because the current involved are often in the μa. or ma. range. In other cases, dirt between the test contacts and the package terminals can cause poor or no electrical connection.
When these conditions arise, packages that are in fact totally functional may be found to be defective. They will then be discarded unnecessarily, which obviously adds unnecessary cost to the manufacturing process. Accordingly, it is usually cost-effective to take substantial precautions to assure good electrical connections between the test contacts and the package terminals when testing microcircuit packages.
One approach to detect poor electrical connections between the test contacts and the package terminals places two test contacts on each package terminal. These types of contacts to microcircuit terminals have been given the term of art of “Kelvin contacts”. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,814; 5,565,787; and 6,069,480 are three patents that show various types of Kelvin contact testing systems.
With two test contacts on each package terminal, the testing system can easily check for good electrical connection between the test contacts and the DUT package terminals. If the sensed connection resistance is too large, this may indicate a problem with the test system itself rather than with the DUTs. At any rate, false failure indications are often reduced significantly using the Kelvin testing system.
A further issue is with the design of the compliant test contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,489 shows a type of test contact having a conducting, arctuate slider with a test contact end. The slider is shaped to slide within a conforming arctuate channel in a conducting frame element. The test contact end projects from the channel. A resilient elastomeric spring urges the slider from the channel. A number of these slider/frame units are arranged side by side on a circuit board forming a part of the test system, and in alignment with the spacing of the individual terminals of the DUT.
In use, the DUTs terminals are pressed against the aligned test contact ends. The sliders adjust the amount by which they project from the channels and above the test system circuit board, to make good mechanical and electrical contact with the DUT terminals.